


Broken hearted lovers

by BJWinchester



Series: Broken Hearted Lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been a member of the Supernatural family since season 5. So when your life comes crashing down who's there to help you pck up the pieces why your bffs of course. But seems like one of them may have something other than friendship on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fantasy of mine. So for this story to happen Misha and his wife are divorced... Obviously they aren't and neither am I lol but let's pretend shall we

You hurry to your trailer. It had been a hard shoot and you all have been given a week of R&R.

"Hey (y/n) nice job today. Not a dry eye in the house." You turned to see your CO star Misha Collins heading toward you.

"Thanks Meesh. You weren't too bad your self." You say Smiling.

"Uh shucks..." He jokes "So um what've you got planned for this break?" He asks as you stop in front of your trailer.

"Well. (Y/boyfr) is supposed to fly out tomorrow... Plan on doing alot of catching up if you know what I mean." You say with a chuckle. "What about you? You and Vicki got plans?" Misha seems to get a sad far away look.

"Hey you ok?" You ask concerned.

"Yeah... Vicki and the kids are out of town for awhile." He says 

"Oh so gonna be a bachelor's week hu?" You ask with a smile and wink. He returns your smile. 

"Yeah I guess. Well see ya." He says . you watch as he stuffs his hands in his pockets turns and walks slowly away.  
"Was something wrong with him?" You wonder. "Nah Misha would tell you.Your friends" you assure yourself as you head into your trailer to change.

20 minutes you are walking into your home and toss your keys onto the small hall table. You loved this house. Sure it was way to big for one person. With its 5 bedrooms, two full baths, an extra large living room with fireplace. Fully loaded kitchen and Game room complete with pool table and old time 80s arcade in the basement. Thre was even a built in BBQ pit out back that was the envy of every male cast and crew member of your show. (Y/byfr) had voiced many times how he hated this house.. And how he thought you were just showing off, but you didn't care as soon as you saw it you had to have it. You kick your shoes off a slide across the wood floor into the kitchen. You hit play on your answering machine the began to rummage through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Hey (y/n)" your boyfriend's voice rang out through the machine. "Look um this whole long distance thing really isn't working out for me.." You freeze and slowly turn to face the machine.  
"Hell we never see each other. Well at least not in person. I mean I see you every week on tv, and you and that Mark Sheppard guy seem really cozy together. I know you said your just acting but Michelle Higgens said she went to one of those conventions and she said you were pretty cozy there too. She says she thinks you've been jerking me around and well I kind of feel the same way.... So.... well take care of yourself alright.....bye." You stood frozen at what you had just heard. When it had finally sunk in that he had just dumped you on an answering machine you grabbed a nearby glass pitcher and smashed it against the wall. Before the glass had even settled you threw something else breaking it also. You then grabbed a bottle of tequila out of your liquor cabinet and began to drown your sorrow.

3am 

Misha padded across his apartment with out even bothering to turn on a light. Every since Victoria had taken the kids and left him he had found that sleep had gone with them. It wasn't so bad when he was working or hanging out with his friends but when he was alone it was almost unbearable. As he filled the glass with tap water his cell phone rang. He scooped it up off the counter and answered as soon as he saw your name.

"Hey (y/n)." He said almost too eagerly. He waited for you to say something but all he could hear was muffled crying.

"(Y/n)?" He asked concerned.

"I wish I was dead.. I'm such a loser.." Your voice sounded to him like it was in a tunnel and he thought perhaps you had pocket dialed him. He listened for a few minutes not sure what to do when he heard a loud crash and then silence. He called your name but when no one answered he disconnected.

3:15 am.

Jensen rolled over and grabbed his cell off the table.

"Misha? Do you know what time it is?" He asked in a hushed tone not wanting to wake his wife. Misha held the phone with his shoulder while he dressed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I just got a weird call from (y/n)" he told Jensen. Jensen crept out of bed as he listened to Misha tell him what he had heard.

"Maybe she was just messing with you." Jensen said.

"No I don't think so." Misha replied. Jensen ran his hand through his hair. 

"OK call Mark. I'll get ahold of Jared well meet over at her place.

Later at your house.

You are woken by a loud and constant banging. You blink as wooden table legs come into view and you realize you are laying on the hallway floor. Your doorbell begins to ring over and over again along with someone yelling your name. You use the small table to help you stand.

" Hold the hell on!" You yell. You stagger to your feet kicking an empty Tequila bottle in the process. You yank the door open to find Jensen Jared Misha and Mark all staring at you.

"What?" You ask leaning against the door to hold yourself up.

"You OK?" Misha asked. 

"Fine.." You slurr

"No your not." Jensen says as he pushes by you.

"Come on in." You muttered as you turn and head back towards the kitchen, kicking the bottle again. Mark bent down and picked it up.

"Well looks like someone had a party." He said in a British accent. 

You stumbled into the Kitchen and managed to sit down at the table.

"I'd offer you a drink but I think I'm out." You say holding your head in your hands.

"We can see that." Jared said picking up two more empty achol bottles.

"Wow that's a lot of broken glass." Jensen said acknowledging the mess from your earlier melt down.

Yeah I broke a pitcher. And a few other things " you say as a laugh escapes your lips.

"(Y/n) what happened?" Misha asked as he sat down across from you.

"Nothing." You say. Your eyes are bloodshot and the look of the four men watching you lets you know that they don't believe you. 

"Don't lie to us (y/n) , we want to help." Jared says gently.

You find it hard to speak and just point at the answering machine. Jared hits play and you cringe hearing your ex boyfriends voice. When it's over Mark makes his way to you. He rest a hand on your shoulder.

"(Y/n) Darling I'll call and speak to him myself..and let him know were just friends that's all." He said in a deep draw. But you wave him off.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to think that I was the reason for all this." He says you reach up and Pat his hand.

" it's not you... It was just an excuse." You say.

"Well I only met him once and personally I didn't care for him." Jensen says. You look up to say something but find the achol in your gut wants to make a reappearance. You dart past the guys and manage to make it to the sink just before you start to up chuck.. Jared turns on the faucet and holds your ( y/hc) hair back while you puke your guts out,as Misha gently patted your back.

"I'll find a broom and get this glass cleaned up." Jensen says.

"I'll help " Mark tells him.

Two hours later you are sitting on a small park type bench in your back yard sipping a cup of coffee and watching the sun rise

"Hey." You look up to see the caring blue eyes of Misha.

"Hey" you say making room for him to sit.

"The guys left." He tells you.

You give a nod.

"Sorry to bother you all." You mutter.

" You didn't." He insists. " As A matter of fact if you hadn't pocket dialed me we wouldn't have even known."

" You know I was thinking. I guess it's not so much that he broke up with me.. I just don't want to be alone." You say sadly.

"I know how you feel. After Vicki took the kids and left I don't know what to do with my self anymore." He says.

"Wait! What? When?" You ask.

"Almost a month ago." He tells you.

" I had no idea.. Do the guys know?" You ask.

"No I just haven't been able to tell them." He says. You reach over and take his hand.

"I'm sorry." You say. He gives a small smile. Then pushes a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"I know it sounds stupid but I just want someone to take care of me. I mean I know it's not politically correct anymore but that's all I really want." You tell him. 

"Maybe I could take care of you" he blurts. Then his face turns a light red.

" sorry to soon I know. It's just I've felt this way for awhile now...... Just forget it." He mutters getting up but you pull him back down .

"I'd like that Misha.." You say with a smile. He leans in and you happily press your lips to his as the sun begins to rise on a new beginning.


	2. It's Official

There is a light knock on your trailer door.

" it's open." You say from your leather love seat. You look up from your script that you had been studying to see you new Boyfriend Misha Smiling at you.  
" Hey.." You say setting the paper to the side and getting up to greet him. Your arms easily go around his neck as Misha's Arms wrap around your waist and pull you into a kiss. You breath in deeply of his cologne. 

" God you smell soooo good" you say when the two of you finally pull apart.

" Im glad you like it. It's this stuff my girlfriend picked out for me." He says his blue eyes sparkling.

" Well tell her she has great taste." you tease.

"You have great taste." Misha replies in a sexy whisper. You blush slightly and smile.

" I got you something." He says. You let go of each other and he pulls out a silver heart necklace. 

" Meesh iit's beautiful." You say.

" Sorry I didn't wrap it." He says as he hands it to you.

" That's ok..." you reply you exsamin the heart closely to find it is engraved M.C & ( y/F/I) (Y/L/I) Forever and a day. 

" You like?" He asks  
" I love it." You tell him.  
" Good." he says putting it around your neck.

"So does this mean that were officially?...." You ask He looks you in the eyes.

" I Thought we already were... but yeah I guess." He says " If you'll have me."

" Of course I will." You say kissing him. The door opens and Sara from wardrobe enters.

" Ooops sorry..." She says turning to leave.

" No it's ok.. I was just thanking Misha for the amazing gift." You say holding out the necklace for her to see. Sara's eyes widened.

" Wow that's great. " I uh just wanted to let you know that I need one more fitting for the dance scene, with you and Mark." She says 

" Not a problem Im needed on set anyway." Misha says giving you another kiss and then leaving.

" So uh you And Misha hu?" Sara asks as she pulls the red satin ball gown from the bag.

" Yeah." you say smiling as you slip it on.

" That's kind of quick.... You two." She says sounding confused. She pins up the top of the dress.

" Well not really... I mean technically we have been seeing each other for a bout a month now." You say.

" Oh I didn't realize that." She says. Quickly she makes the adjustments and has you slip out of the gown.

"Well thanks." She says as she slips it back into the bag.

" Sara you ok?" You ask.

" Yep." She says as she hurries from your trailer.

Later:

You are on your way to the set when you happen to hear two of the crew members talking.

" Are you sure? (Y/N) and Misha? But he's married." A blonde woman was saying. You sink into the shadows and listen

" I'm telling you. Sara caught them kissing.. ANd (Y/N) told her herself that they've been dating for a month now." The Girl you knew as Ann said.

" Wow Who'd have thought (Y/) A home wrecker." The other woman said.

" Yeah... and his poor kids their the ones who suffer." Ann said as she and the other woman turned and walked away. You could feel anger and tears weld up inside you.. But you fought them both off. Held your head high and went to work.

15 min latter on set.

" (Y/ cn) I don't like it." Dean said.

" What it's a perfect plan." You insist.

" Yeah until Crowley finds out your playing him." Dean hisses. You stand and take your mark in front of Jensen.

" Well Who says he's going to find out?" You ask. Jensen turns from you and runs his fingers through his short hair.... You catch a glimpse over his shoulder at the blonde girl Ann had been talking too She's looking right at you with a glare and you miss your cue.

" Cut." Jensen says who happens to be directing this particular episode. 

" sorry.." You mutter.

" It's alright. Well take it from Who says he's going to find out." He calls.

No matter what you cant seem to keep your mind on your lines which makes things drag for everyone. 

Next scene:

Jared is bent at a steel door trying to pick the lock.

" You want to hurry it up Sam?" You ask from behind him.

" Im trying." He replies. Misha steps into the scene in full Cass Getup.

You were suppose to say " Damn it Cass You scared the hell out of me." But instead the sight of him was the final straw.

" Sorry.." You say as you run from the set crying. You are halfway to your trailer when Misha Catches up to you.

( y/n) What's the matter?" He asks spinning you to face him. 

" Nothing." you say. As tears spill from your eyes.

" Yes there is." He insists.

" I heard people talking and they think I broke up your marriage." You say sadly.

" What? Who?" He asks angrily.  
" People.. they called me a home wrecker." You tell him. Misha spins on his heels and heads back to the set almost knocking into Mark sheppard.

" Misha Wait!" You yell. Chasing after him.

" What's going on?" Mark says as he hurries to follow you. Once back at the set Misha storms directly into the middle of the room.

" EXCUSE ME!" he yells. You stand nervously between Jared and Jensen who look at you confused.

" since many of you seem to think that my personal life is your business, let me just inform you that Vicki and I had called it quits long before (Y/N) and I even considered being a couple!" Misha exclaimed. Jared And Jensen Looked at you 

" What? you and Misha?" Jensen asked. Misha had finally told them about him and Vicki but neither had mentioned the two of you to anyone yet.

You give a small nod as Misha continues.

" Now that being said. I consider everyone here a friend and family but if I hear of anyone speaking ill of her ever again I will no longer consider that person a friend of mine!" He walks over to you and pulls you to him.

" Because I love her..." he said. He looked over his shoulder " Did you hear me I love (y/fn) (y/mn) (y/ln)!" He called out. " And I Believe she loves me.." He says locking his blue eyes onto yours.

" yeah I do..." You say crying tears of joy.

" Told you I'd always take care of you." He said as you kissed. There was a moment of silence then a splatter of applause. 

" Ok can we get back to work now... Please?" Jensen calls breaking the moment.

" Sorry." You say again. Misha gives you a small wink and a smile, as he turns to leave.

" Well I guess it's officially official now." You think as you watch him.


	3. The kids

You sit snuggled up to Misha on your leather couch, with a large bowl of popcorn, as Casablanca plays on your TV.

"Hey hone I was thinking." Misha says 

"That we've seen this movie a gazillion times, and we should maybe move on?" You teased

"Hey, this is a classic!" Misha insist.

"Yes.. But so is Gone with the wind, or Breakfast at Tiffany's." You reply.

"OK fine. Next time you pick the movie.. Now what I was about to say was..... I get the kids next weekend and I thought maybe it be a good time to let them know about us." He says.

You sit up so that you are facing him.

"I figured you had already told them." You say.

"No." He says shaking his head. "I figured you should be there when I tell them." He says with a smile. You suddenly feel nervous and a little nauseous.

"What's wrong?" He ask.

"I'm not sure." You reply.

"Come on honey it's not like they don't know you aunt (y/n)" he reminds you. 

"You're right." You say Smiling.

" And I thought you'd finally let me have a chance to cook on that bad boy out back." He says with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Wait! Are you just with me for my BBQ?" You asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Ahh you finally figured it out." He said looking serious. You grab a hand full of popcorn and toss it at him. Misha laughs then pulls you too him knocking the bowl onto the floor.

"Your making a mess." You pout He looks at with mischief in his eyes.

"I've just begun to make a mess." He says. You playfully try to get a way from him but he pulls you down onto the couch pinning you between him and the soft leather. He locks his eyes to yours.

"Have I mention I love you?" He asks.

"Once or twice... But those are just words." You say.

"Well then let me show you." As he presses his lips to yours and slowly moves his hand up your shirt.

 

The week seemed to fly bye and before you knew it, it was Saturday. Misha would be bringing the kids by in less than an hour. You hurried to make sure you had their favorite snacks ready. As you chopped away at the carrots the knife slipped and you felt it Peirce your skin.

"Shit!" You say glancing at the small wound. Seeing that it's not that bad you begin to suck the blood slightly as you search for a bandaid. Suddenly the front door opens, And the sound of little feet come running down the hall.

(Y/n)?!" Misha calls

"In here!". You say hiding your hurt finger behind your back.

" Hi aunt (y/n)... Bye aunt (y/n)!" Wes calls as he runs bye and heads toward the game room in your basement Maison hot on his tail.

"Uh hi." You say with a chuckle.

"Pac-man." Misha explained as he kissed your cheek.

"ohh." You say. "KID YOU'LL NEVER BEAT MY SCORE!" You call down 

"Just watch me!" He calls back you laugh and turn to face Misha. He smiles and takes your sore hand. You wince.

"What did you do?" He asked annoyed.

"Well you know me and knives." You say he kisses your finger then sets to fixing it up for you.

An hour later the two of you manage to pull the kids out of the game room and around the dinner table.

"So uh Aunt (y/n) and I would like to talk to you guys about something." Misha starts.

"I'm not a guy." Maison points out as you stiffle a laugh.

"Sorry you two." Misha says.

"Is something wrong?" Wes asked.

"No..,. Actually I think it's pretty cool." Misha says you can tell this is a little more awkward then he thought it would be.

" shoot.....OK so you like (y/n) right?." He asks.

"Heck yeah.. Hergame room is awesome!" Wes says. You can't help but laugh.

"Well hope that's not the only reason you like her." Misha says

"Of course not. She really nice and pretty too." Maison chimes.

"You know I happen to agree with you,as a matter of fact I really like her to." Misha says The two kids nod in agreement as they shovel in their food.

"I mean I Really like her." Misha says Wes being the older stopped eating and looked up at his dad, then you,then back at his dad.

"Your dating?" He asked. Misha gave a nodd 

"Cool. Now I can come over when ever and really kick your butt on pac-man!" He exclaimed.

"Thank God for pac-man." You laugh.

"Maison......you understand what were talking about?" Misha asked his daughter.

"Yeah You LOOOOOVE her." She said with a gigle. 

"Yes I do." He says.as the two of you lock eyes.

"Yuck.can we go play?" Wes asked.

"Yeah go on." Misha said laughing.

"Well that went well." You say as you and Misha clean up. Misha grabs you around the waist and nuzzles your neck.

" Like there was any doubt." He says into your ear.

You turn and wrap your arms around his neck.

"I love you MR Collins." You say.

"And I love you Ms (y/ln)" he reply as he gently kisses your lips


	4. Surprise!

You stand in your bathroom looking down at the positive pregnancy test in your shaking hand..... Oh My God..... you think.... You had been feeling kind of sick lately and extra tired but you had figured you had just caught some kind of bug.... Then the over emotion started, like when you were just sitting there crying over the AT&T comercial about a little girl who called her Grandma on her birthday..... but the real reconition was while you were having lunch with your best friend. 

You happened to be at your favorite cafe and her eyes widdened as you practically ordered everything on the menu.

" Dang girl..." she said laughing... " I haven't seen someone eat that much since I was pregnant with Joey." That's when your life went tumbling in a nother direction.

 

" Oh My God! Oh My God!" was all you could say. You picked up the phone to call Misha but before you hit dial you hung up... " No... This is something I should tell him in person." think.

" I'll tell him when I see tonight." You set to work planning a meal of all his favorites You wanted it to be the perfect night. There was no fear of telling him... You know he'll be thrilled you see how he is with his kids and you know he loves you as much as you love him. Just as you were finnishing up the meal you hear the front door open. You knew it was him as he was the only other person to have a key to your house.... And he gave you he key to his apartment as well. He walked into the kitchen.

" Boy does it smell good in here." he said smiling 

" I hope you like it... it's all your favorites" you say setting the hot pan on to the table. Misha scoops you into a hug.

" Well it's not my birthday so what's up?" he asks.

" Why what ever do you mean good sir?" You tease in your best medeavil accent.

" YOU went to all this trouble to make my favorites there must be a reason." he says. You shrug

" Just felt like doing something nice for my man." you say.

" Well you man thanks you." he replies as he kisses you gently.

The conversation was joyous and you spent alot of time talking about his kids.. carefully you tossed out hints like someday and a family of your own but Misha didnt really seem to catch on . Whe you were both done he offered to help you to clean up but you insisted that he go in and relax. When you had the dish washer loaded you went to join him... You snuggled in next to him to watch gone with the wind 10 minutes in you decided to break the news to him..

" Misha." you started.

" Hmmm?" he mumbled.

" I have something I need to tell you." you say.

" Hmmm." he muttered again.

 

" Ok um I'm pregnant." you blurt not looking at him.

" That's nice." he says. 

confused you sit up and look at him... His eyes are closed and his breathing is relaxed.

" Honey... did you hear me... Were going to have a baby." This time you are met with light snoring.. You sigh.. " I'll tell him tomorrow." you think as you snuggle back against him to watch the rest of the movie. 

You had every intention of telling him in the morning over breakfast but you woke to find yourself laying on the couch covered up with a blanket and all alone. You made your way into the kitchen to find a note next to a full pot of coffee.

" Hey babe.. I had to be on set early today and I didnt want to wake you as I know you have the day off..... I'll see you later... I love you. Misha... "

You sigh and rub your belly..

" Well shoot," you think.. " You know what we'll just go see daddy at work how about that." you tell the baby as you hurry to gat changed.

You drive onto the lot and park away from where you are sure Misha is less likely to see your car.... You then make your way to his trailer. You let your self in and wait.  
What seems like forever later the door finally opens and Misha enters. His eyes widen with surprise when he sees you.

" Hey... babe what are you doing here?" He asks kissing you.

" I needed to tell you something." you say 

" you came all the way here on your day off to tell me something... Wow it must really be important." he says smiling.

" yea it kind of is..." you say taking a deep breath but before you can get the words out the door opens and in walks Jared and Jensen.

" Hey.. (y/n) I thought you had the day off." Jared says.

" I do.." You reply with a sigh. You had hoped they were just popping in for a second but clearly they planned on staying a little longer as they plopped down on the near by chairs.

" Hey Gen and I are going to O'Malleys tonight you should all come." Jared says. 

" Sounds fun." Jensen says.

" Sure what do you think hone?" Misha asked as he pulled a v8 out of his small fridge.

" Umm... Maybe.... Misha can I talk to you?" You ask quietly as you nod toward the door.

" Yea of course..... oh Jensen I have that tape you wanted." he said grabbing a casset off a near by table and tossing it to his friend.

" Awesome.... this is exactly what I was talking about." He said showing it to Jared. 

" Yea I think the second song should work for what you were thinking about." Misha says wrapping an arm around your waist.

" Misha please its Important.." You .

" Oh im sorry..... what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asks you glance at the guys who arent really paying any attention.

" Could we..." you start but the door opens again and Sarah from wardrobe pops her head inside. 

" Misha.... um can I steal you a way for a second?" She asks.

" Sure." he says " I'll be right back guys." he says kissing your cheek.

" Damn it Misha I'm Pregnant!" you snap. Jared and Jensen's heads pop up shocked but your boyfriend doesnt seem to care.

" Cool.. I'll be right back." he says leaving the trailer. Every one inside is silent. You look at J2 confused.

" Give him a second." Jensen says. As if right on cue the door opens again and a very stunned Misha steps back inside.

" Did you say your pregnant?" Misha asks shocked. 

" Yes " You say with a nod... " I didnt want to tell you like that but... Well seems like if I didnt I might not have ever got to tell you." You say as tears start to weld up in your eyes. Jensen stands 

" Um we should go." He says looking at Jared who takes his cue and gets up also.

" Yeah... Congratulations guys." he says patting Misha on the shoulder.

" Yeah... congrats man." Jensen says he gives you a gnetle hug then pats Misha on the shoulder before they leave.

" A Baby.... " Misha says stunned.

" Yea... a baby." you reply smiling. He rubs his hand on you belly and then a huge toothy smile spreads across his face.

" surprise." you say.

" God I love you." he says as he kisses you, and you happily kiss him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/CH/n) is your character name

You were only 2 months along but you felt more like 12. But on a plus side everyone on SPN was just so amazing... They even wrote your pregnancy into the show. The season ended with (y/CH/n) being pregnant with Crowley's child. Now you are standing back stage of the 5th comic con taking place in Los Vegas.. Waiting for your name to be called. 

Richard had just called Jared and Jensen 

"And last but not least how about the beautiful qureen of hell (y/n). (Y/Ln)!" You hear him call followed by a roar of applause. You take a step then.

"Oh God!" You mumble then make a mad dash to the near by bathroom .

Your assistant Kimberly knocked gently on the door.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok can you go on?" She called through the door as you hear Richard call your name again.

"Yes but could you ask them to give me a minute please?" You call back through heaves. 

"Sure." She replies and you hear her hurry off.

Minutes later you rinse your mouth wash you face and head out still feeling queezy but better. Sheepishly you step through the curtain to a round of applause. Jared brings you a chair as Jensen approaches you.

"Hey you sure your alright? You don't have to do this." He whispers into your ear over the crowd.

"Yeah I'm good." You assure him with a peck on the cheek. There was a few ahhhs and a couple of whistles and you smile and wave to the crowd. You hug Jared and take your seat. Jensen hands you a mic.

 

" hey ya all sorry. Guess the baby didn't care to much for the lunch I picked out." You tell everyone. There was a splatter of laughter.

"So what did I miss?" You ask looking at the guys.

"Well that lovely lady over there wanted to know what annoyed us about each other." Jensen says.

"Ooooo. Can I get in on this?" You ask the girl at the mic.

"Yes please." She said with a smile.

"Well let's see.... Where to start." You say looking at Jared and then Jensen like a cat scoping a rat.

"And to think.... We were going to leave her out of this question." Jensen said. Followed by a roaor of laughter.

"OK Jensen... I love Jensen but he's so damn bossy. It's so annoying." You say.

"I'm not bossy." Jensen says.

"Yeah ya kinda are." Jared replies.

"Dude...when have I been bossy?" Jensen asked 

"How about when you were at my house telling me how to wash my dishes?" You say with a raised eyebrow.

"Not my fault you don't know how to do dishes." Jensen says annoyed. Which brings a few Snickers.

"And sweet sweet Jared.... God I can't stand that he's so damn chipper in the mornings... I mean like a child going to Disneyland kind of chipper. Every morning.... It has gotten to the point where I avoid him as much as possible when I first get to work....." You say.

"Uh how is being a morning person a bad thing?" Jared asks

"It's not.... Except when your singing showtunes at 430 am." You say. The crowd burst out laughing.

"That is kind of annoying." Jensen agrees. Jared looks at the two of you with hurt puppy eyes.

"Awwww." Several people call out. 

"And Mark Shepard and Misha." The girl asks.

"Mark.... Mark has a way of insulting you only your not sure if he actually did insult you. So you spend the day trying to figure out if he did or not which kind of messes with your head." You say.

"This is very true." Jensen says as Jared nods in agreement.

"And Misha....." You start with a very dreamy far away look.

"Misha's perfect. With those piercing blue eyes,and that beautiful smile.. And he's sooo sweet... Like gummy bears and rain bows sweet." You tell them.

"God now I'm gonna be sick." Jared replies breaking your mood as everyone laughs. You can't help but smile as you wrinkle your nose at him.

"OK Jensen Jared is there anything about (y/n)? Anything about her that bugs you?" The girl asks shyly.

"You mean besides the fact that she's obssed with Misha?" Jared asked. As the fans laughed.

"Misha he's sooooo perfect." Jared teases. You stick you tongue at him.

"Yeah besides that." You say in an annyoed tone.

Jared and Jensen look at each other.

"Her driving!" They say at the same time. The crowd burst in laughter.

"Hey! I'm an excellent driver." You insist.

"Please..... Riding with you is like riding the worst rollercoaster with out a safty harness." Jarred says.

I know right? Like an atheist would get in a car with her and by time he got to his destination he'd be thanking God." Jensen chimed.

More chuckles from the fans.

" please I haven't killed anybody yet." You say trying to sound annoyed.

"YET!" The exclaim as the crowd laughs. You shake your head 

"What ever. I'm telling Misha your being mean to me." You pout. 

" oh no don't do that!" Jensen says sarcastically as everyone Snickers.

"Don't do what?" A voice calls you turn to see Misha as everyone cheers. You get up and he sweeps you in a big hug.

"Please you two just saw each other like an hour ago." Jensen said 

" no it was 3 hrs ago." You say.

"Oh my bad." Jensen said rolling his eyes as Jared smiled so hard his dimples showed.

"Misha their being mean to me?" You pout.

"Who's being mean to my beautiful baby mama?" He asked making his best Bitch face.

"We weren't being mean dude." Jensen said 

"We were just explaining that her driving skills are a little on the wild side." Jared insist.

"Ohhhh. Well.....babe... Their kinda right." Misha says.

"Ooooooo" some one from the crowd calls.

"What... Jerk!" You say as you playfully sghove him.

"Honey.... You yell at them and I quote THE LIGHT IS GREEN! GREEN MEANS GO STUPID! From inside your car." Misha says 

There is more laughter.

"I can't help it if people don't know green means go." You say. Misha says nothing only looksmatbyou with an are you for real kind of look.

"Fine.... I hate you." You say turning and heading back to your seat. 

"Wait.. Will you forgive me of I give you something?" He ask. You turn too face him.

"Mayyyyybeeeee." You say Smiling. Suddenly Misha gets down on his knee and the whole place goes silent. You feel your eyes widen as he pulls out a gorgeous diamond ring

"(Y/n) (y/MN) (y/ln)..... You changed my life for the better. I don't know why it took so long for me to find you... But now that I have I can't imagine my life with out you. Will marry me?" He asks. You stare at him unable to talk and barely breathe. You feel a gentle elbow in your back from either Jensen or Jared and you snap out of it....

"Yes Misha.... I'll marry you." You say finally. As the room erupted with cheers and applause.

Your not sure how you made it through the rest of the conference but somehow you did... That night you and Misha had a wonderful celebration diner just the two of you. Later as you snuggle in bed you look him in the eyes.

"Misha." You say.

"Yes my beautiful fiance?" He said smiling.

" Did you ask me to marry you because of the baby? " you ask him. Misha looks at you with a cross between confusion and hurt.

"Of course not... Why would you think that?" He asked taking your hand in his. You shrug.

"I don't know just thinking." You say.

"Well stop. Because truth is I had this planed before you told me." He says. 

"Really?" You ask

"Honest. I figured Vegas would be the perfect place to I don't know get married." He says smiling.

"What? Really? Here now?" You ask thrilled.

"Well like I was thinking how our last day here we could maybe go back over to the little chapel of love and let Elvis marry us." Misha says. 

"That would be sooo freaking awesome!" You say. Misha smiled his big smile. 

"Yeah I figured the guys could be witnesses. Gen and Danielle are here if you would like brides maids. Oh and Mark said something about giving you away." Misha told you.

" wow you do have it all planned out." You say laughing. "But what about the kids? Wouldn't you like to have them there?" You ask

"Well sure but I talked to them and I kind of told them they could come on the honey moon." He says.

"What?" You ask confused.

"Yeah.. Oh I hope you don't mind Disneyland for a honeymoon." You toss your head back and lugh.

"Disneyland sounds perfect." You say kissing him.

"Oh my god!" You say.

"What?"

" I just realized. Elvis will be marrying me and an angel while the king of hell gives me away." You say laughing. Misha's eyes widen. 

"Well there's a show for you.." He says as he gently pulls you on top of him and nuzzles your neck.


	6. It's just a joke

You stand in the changing room in the little Chapel Of Love......looking in the full lingthed. Youre dressed n your long simple ivory white wedding gown Around your head was a crown made of your favorite flowers, and the silver heart necklace that Misha had given you.

"You look beautiful" Gen says.

"Thanks I don't know why I'm so nervous..." You say.

"I think it's arule you have to be nervous." Danielle says.

There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" You ask.

"Jared." 

"Come in." You say. Jared opens the door and stops when he sees you.

"You look beautiful." He says.

"Thank you. How's Misha?" You ask smiling.

"Um... Well that's why I'm here." He says 

"Jared what's wrong?" Gen asked as you start to feel sick.

"We kind of lost him...." Jared said he tells you looking nervous.

"Jared! What are you talking about?" Gen asked eyeing him.

"We took him out for a few drinks and he disappeared on us. We've been looking for him but..." He let his voice drift.

"Oh my God..." You say sitting down in anear by chair.

" But why would he just take off?" Danielle asked for you.

" I don't know.. He was kind of nervous and well think he might have got cold feet." Jared says not looking at you.

"Where's Jensen?" Danielle asked. 

" He and Mark are still out looking for him.." Jared says.

"Well by God you get your ass out there and don't come back with put him!." Gen snapped. 

"OK yeah.. We will." He said hurrying out of the room.

"I don't understand why wouldn't he just tell me?" You ask starting to cry.

"I'm gonna go call Jensen" Danielle said.

Danielle stepped out nto the hallway and was about to dial her husband when she heard voices. "Calm down Misha.... (Y/n) has a really good sense of humor she'll be laughing with s when she finds out." Jared is saying. "Ya think?" Misha asked unsure. "Heck yeah! " Jensen chimed. "Your probably right." Misha agreed finally. "Sure when she sees you all decked out in your tux shell be so happy you didn't take off shes not going to be able to stay mad." Jensen tells him. "I want it on record that I had nothing to do with this stupid prank." Marks British accent joined the conversation . "To late I already threw your name into the ring." Jared said. " Bloody hell..." Mark muttered. Danielle was about to bust them when she had a better idea. She walked back into the room and told you what was going on. "I AM GONN KILL THEM!" You hiss. " I have a better idea." Danielle says. The guys. Jensen's phone rang. "It's Danielle shh." He said. "Hey babe.... We're still looking for him,but as soon as we find him..........." Jensen stopped talking and his eyes widened. "She what?" He asked "She's called off the wedding. So if you see him tell him he blew it.... She changed out of her dress. Said she was going back to the hotel and catch an early flight back...oh and I have the ring you can give it to him when you find him." Danielle says. "Crap... She's left?" Jensen asked glancing at Misha who's eyes are wide with worry. " yeah. She's pissed said when she gets back she's quitting the show.... Can't really blame her I wouldn't want to see his face everyday after he hurt her so bad..." Danielle says. " No Misha's here tho." Jensen starts to explain Misha grabs the phone. "Dannie when did she leave?!" He asked. "Misha? Boy did you blow this! She's so mad! Why would you get cold feet like that?" She asked. "But I didnt! It was a joke!" He said as he left the guys and rounded the corner to the girls changing room. The guys right on his tail. Suddenly he stopped short as he saw his beautiful bride to be still in her wedding gown.. "(Y/n)? Thank God... Honey it was a joke....I would never run out on you and our bay please believe me."" Misha begged. "(Y/n) it was all our fault honest." Jared said "I had nothing to do with it!" Mark exclaimed. "Shut up Mark." The guys all said. " I don't know Misha.... You hurt me soo bad. I just don't think I can trust you anymore." You say sadly. "Wait didn't you say she had changed clothes?" Jensen asked. Danielle who was next to you. The three of you girls star laughing "You were playing us?" Misha asks. "Serves you right don't you know not to mess with a woman on her wedding day?" You ask. "I'm soooo sorry..... I never do anything like that again!" Misha said. "You better not... Or you'll be sleeping on our couch for a really long time." You say Smiling. " PK What do you say let's get this party started?" Mark says. "Yes we don't want to keep Elvis waiting." You say . "See yuou soon." Misha says as Jensen and Jared pull him toward the alter. You smile deeply no matter what stupid thing he does you can't stray mad at him after alll he's your real life Angel and you love him.


	7. I Do

You stand out side the door of the chapel your stomach feels query and you're not sure f it's because of the baby or because your nervous. The girls fiddle around you smoothing out any imperfections when you here the music start. Suddenly Elvis Presley is singing 

Wise men say.  
Only fools rush in...  
But I can't help, falling in love with you.

 

You take a deep breath as gen walks through the door, followed by Danielle. Mark looks at you and smiles.

"You ready?" He asks his accent smooth and calming.

"Yeah.. I am." You say Smiling back. 

"I just want to know one thing first." He says.

"What? " You ask.

" When are we gonna tell him the baby is really mine?" He asks eyes sparkling. You look at him smiling at the joke.

"I think he'll find out next season." You say. He laughs softly.

"Here we go." He says taking your arm.

Take my hand...  
Take my whole life too.  
For I can't help. Falling in love with you.  
No I can't help.. falling in love with you.

At the last note you are standing next to Misha. So handsome and looking a little uncomfortable in his tux. You smile at him and he smiles back. 

"I forgot to tell you earlier how beautiful you are." He whispers.

"Ditto." You whisper back. He looks at you and chuckles.

You look up at the Elvis impersonator standing in front of you... 

Who here gives this little lady, to this man?" He asks 

"We do!" Mark, Jensen and Jared say in unison. You glance over Misha's shoulder at them and smile. 

"The sacred of marriage should never be taken lightly. It is the joining of one man and one woman.. a promise made under God. Misha and (y/n) have written their own promises to one another."he said then gave a nod to Misha. Who takes your hands in his.

"(Y/n).... sometimes before we got together I would just watch you on set or walking to your trailer. Thinking how beautiful you were.... how smart how funny... how I would do anything in to have someone like you to fill the void in my life...." 

"That's stalking dude." Jensen said. And every one chuckled, except Danielle who shot him a shut the hell up look.

"Sorry." He muttered. 

"I never thought I could stand a chance with you.. Then one day fate stepped in and did for me what I couldn't do...My life went from empty to over filling with Joy and blessings. Yn I promise to love you...be there for you.. to take care of you. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in life and beyond the grave. "

He finish up as tears form in your eyes

Misha I once thought I had everything, But I had nothing till I had you. You are my world. My universe. You are the reason my heart beats. You are my hero. I promise to love you, to honor you... to never betray you. And to always be there for you. In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in life and beyond the grave." You say and you can see the glistening of wetness in his eyes.

""May we have the rings?"Elvis asked. Jensen handed Misha the wedding band.

"Do you Misha take (y/n) to be your lawfully wedde wife?" He asks. 

"I do." He says placing the ring on your finger.

"And do you (y/n) take Misha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." You say slipping it on his hand. He beams at you as you smile back.

" Then if there are no objections By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Elvis says. Misha gently presses his lips to yours as your friends cheer.

 

Later on the plane.

"I love you Mr Collins." You say snuggling up to your new husband.

"I love you Mrs Collins." He says 

"Oh I love that. Mrs Collins... Mrs (y/n) Collins. Mr and Mrs Misha Collins." You say. Misha laughs

" you know so do I." He says Jared leans over the back of your seats.

"Are you two gonna do this the whole flight?" He asks.

"Yep." You say. 

"You heard the wife." Misha said not taking his eyes off of yours. Just then the stewardess passed by.

" Excuse me. Could I get some ear phones please." Jared asked her. She smiled and nodded, as Gen playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Now where was I..oh yeah. I love you my wonderful husband." You say

"And I love you my amazingly beautiful wife." He said ignoring Jared's groans.


	8. Ohhhh Baby

The next few months seemed to fly by. Although you were feeling more like twelve months along instead of nine. Even tho you still had three weeks to go the plan was to finish up this season early giving you time to prepare for the baby's arrival. So every on Supernatural was pulling triple time to get things done.

"Crowley! What are you doing here?" You whisper glancing behind you.

"I came to check on my queen and our child." He says. You quickly turn and pull him to your marks.

" We agreed you wouldn't come to the bunker!" You hiss.

" It's not like I have much of a choice now is it? " He says.

"Shh. My king if they find you here....I don't even want to think of what they will do." You say.

"I can handle moose and squirrel." He assures you. 

"I know you can I just......" you start. 

Immediately Jensen and Jared stepped onto the set.

"Y/cn? " Jared calls.

"Stay here." You say. You around the corner to face Dean and Sam.

" Hey guys what's up?" You ask.

Mark takes his cue and steps out behind you.

"Crowley!" Dean exclaims pulling you behind him. " What the hell are you doing here?" 

" I'm here to see (y/cn), if you must know." He says eyeing you.

"WHY?" Sam asks as they all look at you.

" Are you going to tell them or shall I?" Crowley asks.

"Tell us what?" Sam asks you.

You take a deep breath 

" Ok guys you know when I told you I didnt know who the father was?" You say.... 

" Yeah?" Dean replies you give him a small grimace. Slowly their eyes widen.

" Are you saying CROWLEY IS THE FATHER?!" Dean snaps.

" Now if you excuse me boys.. I'll be taken my family with me." Crowley says shaping his fingers.

" Cut! Great job guys. That's a wrap!" The director calls out.

" Thank God I'm starved." Jared says.

" I could eat." Jensen agrees 

" Mark (y/n)?" He ask.

" Sure." Mark says you were about to follow when you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen.

Mark turns to see you bent over.

" Are you ok darling?" He asks. You give a small nodd and stand up straight 

" Just a cramp." You say Smiling you walk with him a ways when you suddenly feel another cramp. 

" Oh!" You say stopping 

" That's not good." He says as you grab his arm for support.

" Are you guys coming or what?" Jensen says.

" I think we may have a bit of a problem." Mark tells him.

Jensen rushes to your other side.

" Are you in labor?" Jensen asks.

" No.. I'm fine." You insist.

" What's going on?" Jared ask joining you.

"Y/n. In labor." Mark says.

" I'm not in labor! I just had a couple of cramps that's all." You tell them "now come-on let's eat." You stand up as straight as you can and lead the way to Jared's car. Fifteen minutes later you and the guys are sitting at a small Italian restaurant waiting for your food.

" To bad Misha couldn't make it." Jared says

" Yeah.. he's still at that interview and photo shoot." You say. 

" So I was thinking names for the baby." Mark said.

"Really?" You ask amused as the waitress sets down your plates.

" Yeah.. well I mean technically I am the other father." He says the table is quiet for a minute then you Jensen, and Jared started laughing.

" I'm serious. " He says.

" Ok ok so what did you have in mind?" You ask him

" Something different like Shirley." He tells you.

"Shirley Collins? Sounds like a cocktail" you say.

" No Shirley Sheppard now that has star quality." He says 

let it go Mark." Jared says. Suddenly the pains are back and more intense.

"Oh I know that look.." Jared says getting up.

" CRAP!" Jensen says also rushing to your side.

" That's it were going to the hospital!" Mark says as he helps you to your feet. Jensen tossed payment for the food onto the table then help you out the door. 

Mark climbed into the back seat with you as Jensen climbed in the passenger seat. 

" I want Misha!" You exclaim as Jared started the car.

" On it!" Jensen said pulling out his phone. " Voicemail. Misha (y/n) in labor, were on our way to the hospital now. " He says.

" What if he doesn't make it?" You cry as you squeeze Marks hand and tears over flow your eyes.

" He'll be there darling don't you worry hell be there." Mark assures you as Jared picks up speed.


	9. Whoa Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been awhile I have been on vacation

"ahhhhh!" You yell as you squeeze Marks hand. He counts backwards while glancing at the monitor. 

"You ok?,," He asks as you relax a bit.

Jensen walks in and smiles 

," Misha's on the phone." He says handing you the phone.

You take the phone." Misha where are you?!" You ask tears building up.

,"Honey I'm stuck in traffic.," He says you can hear a horn blare and you figure it's him.

"But you're supposed to be here!" You say panicked. 

" I know... and im gonna be there as soon as I can. Ok?" He says trying to stay calm.

" OK."' you say. Suddenly you are over come with another wave of contractions " Mishaaaaaa!" You yell.

" Breathe baby hehehehe" Misha says as he pants with you.

"Breathe Breathe." Mark Jensen and Jared all say. You want to tell them to shut the hell up but your to busy pushing through the contraction. 

" I'm ok..." you pant tiredly. 

" That a girl..... traffic is picking up I'll be there soon. I love you." He says 

" I love you too." You say

 

Twenty minutes later you are ready to push with Mark Jensen and Jared by your side. Suddenly the door to your room burst open and you smile as a disheveled Misha rushes in. 

" You made it!" You exclaim 

" Told you I would! He says flashing you a big grin.

"Well I guess that's our que to leave."' Jensen says.

" No stay." You say they look at you and Misha who nods. 

"Ok y/n. It's time to push." The dr tells you


	10. Destiny

You push hard as Misha squeezes your hand. You lay back against the pillow trying to catch your, breath as Misha wipes the sweat from your brow. 

" Pressures high doctor." The nurse says.

",The baby?" You ask. The DR looks up at you and smiles.

" Everything is fine.... were almost done." He says calmly you tense as a strong contraction over takes you.

" One more hard push y/n." The dr says. Misha smiles down at you and you give him a smile. You push down one more time giving all you can when suddenly alarms starts to go off. You feel very lite headed but you push anyway. Then you hear the baby. Your sweet sweet baby. You smile as you lay back to rest. 

"She's beautiful." Misha says. You try to reply but you're so tired. Slowly your eyes close you can here Misha and the guys calling to you but your just so tired that you can't find the energy to answer. Then it's dark.

 

You smile from the warmth of the sun on your skin. As you open your eyes you see that you are sitting on a beach the soft sand seeping between your toes as the ocean waves splash playfully. You stand and slowly walk to the water till it laps happily around your toes. It's so peaceful so beautiful, a part of you never wants to leave and at the same time it's as if something is missing. You reach down and grab the wet sand letting it seep from your fingers. You smile and then wipe your hands against your denim shorts. you are wearing your favorite white cotton t shirt that says Live and Let Live. 

" Didn't I give this to charity?" You think. 

" Hello friend!" You look up to see a tall dark haired man slowly walking toward you. You smile.

" Hello." You say as he gets closer.

" Isn't it beautiful?" You say watching the ocean.

" Yes. I find it very relaxing. " He says.

" You look so familiar." You say. The man smiles widely his blue eyes sparkling at you.

"Misha?! How? Where?" You stammer throwing your arms around him. He hugs you back. When you pull back you realize he wasn't Misha not really. He looked like him but he wasn't him.

" I'm sorry I thought you were...... but obviously your not." You stammer.

" You love him. " The man says Smiling.

" Misha? God yes.... he's my everything." You say bending down to feel the cool water.

"That's why brought the two of You together " the man says. You look up at him but the bright sunny makes it difficult to see him. 

" You brought us together?" You ask 

" Yes. Everything happens for a reason you know." He says.

" So I've been told." You reply.

" So you don't believe?" He asks amused.

" I don't know maybe. " You say. "But how could you bring us together. Who are you God?" You ask 

" Me God? No.... I just work for him." He says Smiling People big Misha smile.

" Why do you look so much like my Misha?" You ask 

" People see me how they want to see me." He says.

" So who are you? An angel? Am I in heaven? Am I dead?" You ask calmly

" Not yet. This is kind of the waiting area of heaven." He says picking up a seashell" as far as me being an angel suppose I am a type of angel. They call me fate." He says.

" Fate?" You ask.

" Yes Fate, destiny. Mr meant to be." He says Smiling 

" Destiny." You say in a far off dreamy way. 

" So dying during child birth was my destiny?" You ask. 

"Not exactly." He says.

" Why am I not sad? Shouldn't I be sad?" You ask.

" Why?" He asks 

" Because i didn't get to meet my child and I'll never see my true love again." You say.

" No one is ever sad here. Or sick. But you will see them again. Soon." He says placing the shell in your hand. 

I will?" You ask

" Yes they are your destiny." He tells you. You look down at the shell when you look up you are laying in the hospital bed. You glance around to find Misha sleeping in a chair next to your bed.

"Misha?" You say placing your hand on his. Slowly Misha's head raised up and he looked at you. His eyes grogie and red. Unsure at first. Then they widened 

" Thank God!" He says Smiling and pressing his lips to yours. 

" The baby?" You ask.

" She's fine." He said smiling he reach down and pulled the sleeping child from the car seat.

" She's beautiful....." you say cradling the infant. 

" yes she is. Just like her mama. God honey you were out for so long......I was so scared." He says tears welding up.

" What? How long?" You ask confused 

" 2 weeks." He tells you. " They told me to take the baby home. But I couldn't leave you." He says.

" 2 weeks?" You say. Was it really that long?

" What did you Name her?" You ask finally.

" I haven't yet. It just didn't seem right. Although hospital is kind of having a field day about it." He says. 

" Destiny, Misha her Name is Destiny." You say.

"Destiny it's perfect." He agreed as you both cried tears of joy


	11. Destiny Misha's POV

I had barely made the birth of our daughter. Thanks to the fact that the damn reporter who was doing my interview was late, pushing the whole thing back almost two hours.  
As I finally got done with the interview and photo shoot I noticed that I had several missed calls from Jensen....Jared and Mark my heart sank as I realized everyone was informing me that y lovely wife was in labor. I raced to my car and sped off to the hospital only to find myself stuck in traffic. I hit redial on my phone and Jensen picked up immediately.

" Misha buddy where in the hell are you?" He asked sounding anxious 

" The damn interview ran over and now I'm stuck in traffic. How is she?" I ask.

" She's 8 centimeters dilated in pain and worried your not gonna make it...... you are gonna make it right?" Jensen asks concerned 

" God I hope so.. can I talk to her?" 

" Yeah hold on.," He said. I did my best to assure her that I would be there in time but deep down I knew it would take a miracle. As I zoomed into the parking garage and into the first parking spot I saw which by the way I'm pretty sure it was reserved for a dr, I ran into the hospital people starring at me as if I were a mad man. I knew the elevator would slow me up more so I took the stairs two at a time up 7 floors. By time I reached the 7th floor I was breathing heavily I stopped at the nurses station outside the maternity ward and tried to explain who I was. I then had to wait impatiently while she verified whom I was. Finally I was allowed in I burst through the room just in time. ,Y/n looked up from her bed and smiled.

" You made it." She said.

," Told you I would." I say Smiling 

" Guess that's our que." Jared said.

," No stay." Y/n insisted I nodded in agreement as the nurse hurried me into a scrub shirt. 

Everything went well. Or at least I thought so. Till.

Pressures high dr." The nurse says.

",The baby?" Y/,n asked but the dr assured us everything was fine.

,Then she was here our beautiful baby girl. She had my eyes but everything else about her was her mother. My joy short lived though as my love closed her eyes. Alarms blared and the guys and I were rushed out. I paced outside the door like a wild tiger.

" She's gonna be fine man." Jensen said trying to reassure me. I gave a half nod afraid if opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to speak. 

"What the bloody hell is taking so long?" Mark asked.

Finally the door opened and the nurse came out holding my baby girl.

" Would you like to hold your daughter?" She asked. I nodded and she laid her in my arms. The guys huddled around me as we all looked down at the sweet angel.

" Do you have a name?" The nurse asked Smiling 

" Name?" I thought no we hadn't decided on one y/n had said we would know the name as soon as we saw her....like the Indians did. Not before because it was bad luck.

" I'm gonna wait for my wife." I say. The smile from the nurses face fades for a second and my heart lurched.

" How is y/n?" Jared asks.

" I'll let the dr tell you. I'm going to take this little sweety to the nursery for just a moment dad. " She says taking the baby from me. As she did the door opened again the dr stepped out and my heart beat faster with anticipation.

The dr stepped out of my wife's room the look on his face caused my heart to skip a beat. I forced my self to remain standing as I waited.

" Mr Collins. I'm afraid your wife has suffered a small stroke, do to her blood pressure rising so high." He said in such a way that reminded me of someone giving a sports report.

" Is she going to be ok?" Jensen asked for me.

" We're going to run test to see how bad the damage is. What concerns me the most is........Mr Collins I'm afraid your wife has slipped into a coma." The news was more then I could take as I let my back slide against the wall till I was sitting on the floor my head in my hands as I wept.

Two days later 

" Hello Mr Collins and how are we today?" I look up from my chair where I had been reading you the paper.

" About the same I guess." I say Smiling setting the paper aside. The nurse hands me our little angel. 

"You know you really need to give this little cutie a name. Surly you and your wife had discussed possible Names." She said.

" No not really. Y/n she wanted to leave it up to fate..ya know...like Wed look into or child's eyes and we'd just know." I tell her.

" Well Mr Collins she needs a name for the birth certificate and so she can have a social security card." The nurse says as she checks your vitals. I say nothing just nod.

" Your wife is doing very well Mr Collins. The test showed no real damage. I suppose she's just tired." She says softening her tone. Again I smile, not taking my eyes from the baby. 

" I hear you get to take the little one home tomorrow." She says. 

" Mmm. Yes that's what they told me." I say

" A Name would be nice Mr Collins for her to go home with don't you think?" The nurse asks again. The look on my face must have said it all because she muttered something about letting her know if I need anything and then she was gone.

" Dont worry honey..... everything will be ok." The next day they moved you to a different floor and they released baby Collins... Baby Collins that's kind of funny don't you think? Of course it's not her Name....by no means but I support didn't know what else to call her. Jensen convinced me to take her home.... that drive was the longest drive ever. I sat in the driveway staring at the house. It seemed so empty. I can't seem to make myself move to get out of the car. But baby Collins she has different ideas as she begins to fuss. Slowly mechanically I climb out of the car open the back door and in strap the car seat. I carry Baby Collins through the empty hall. I haven't felt this alone since Vicki had taken the kids. I head into the kitchen and set the car seat on the counter. There's bowls from breakfast the day we all left. Had I known I would have cancelled that damn interview I would have stayed close to You. The baby began to cry again and this time I joined her.

Week two.

Everyday seems to be the same. I can't go home... it's to quiet to painful. 

" The kids they miss you. They love their baby sister. Even though Wes said he'd much rather a brother next time. It funny Babe, the baby and I we can't seem to sleep at home....It's because your not there." I lay my head against the bed and close my eyes. " I miss you honey. I need you we all do." 

I feel a hand on mine and look up to see you staring at me. I can't believe it I must be dreaming. I press my lips to yours God you taste so good. Like a cool drink f water during a drought.

" The baby?" You ask. I bend down and pick her up out of the car seat and lay her in your arms.

" What did you Name her?" Y/n asks

" I didnt. I thought we should do that together." I tell you.

"Destiny. Her name is Destiny." You say 

" Destiny. It's perfect." I tell you.


	12. Happily Ever After

One Year later.

" The yard looks amazing....I think you may have missed your calling old chap." Mark said slapping Misha on the back, as he fired up the built in barbeque 

"Ha ha." Misha said sarcastically 

" No I think Mark's maybe right, maybe you should give up on this whole acting thing and go into party planning." Jared teased.

The back yard was a child's play land. There were three different bouncy houses, a clown to make balloon animals as well as a small petting zoo complete with pony rides. There were pink streamers, cotton candy and snow cone machines and giant pink balloons that spell out DESTINY. Children ran all over the place in a sugar up roar. You step up behind them coming to your man's rescue.

" Um Jared isn't that one yours?" You ask pointing to the ponies.

" Thomas! Do not feed cotton candy to the animals!" Jared said taking off to rescue the animal.

" Thanks, my sweet." Misha said giving you a kiss.

" It does look amazing but don't you think we may have went a little over board for her first birthday?" You ask. " I mean not like she's going to remember it."

" You never know. Besides this is a chance for everyone to enjoy our daughter. " He said as you glance at Gen and Danielle fawning over the baby.!

" I love you Mr Collins." You say kissing him.

" Um sorry but have you seen Jensen?" Danielle asked.

" Yeah he and Wes just wandered down to the game room." You tell her.

" Oh for crine out loud!" She said with a roll eye heading inside to find him.

" Could you tell my son to get his butt out here too please." Misha said.

"Sure thing" she said with a smile.

An hour later I carefully carry out the Princess castle cakes. By time Destiny was done eating it she looked like a giant piece of cake herself. Everyone laughed and snapped shots of the happy birthday girl.

Slowly the guest filed out. Jared and Genevieve stopped at the door Jared holding both boys by their shirt collars.

" Thanks we had such a great time." Gen said.

" Thank you for coming." You say. 

" Tell uncle Misha and aunt y/n for thank you for the sugar boys." Jared said sarcastically 

" Thank you...." the boys chimed. 

" Any time." You say trying not to laugh

" Mark ..... thank you so much for coming.....and the Cupcake pillow set is to die for!" You say.

" Yeah man you did good." Misha agreed. 

" Well I thought my daughter would like them." He said.

" God daughter." Misha corrected 

" Tomatoes Tamatoe." He joked as he kissed your cheek one by one the guest said their good byes but Jensen and Danielle were the very last of the guest to leave.

" Jensen....now!" Danielle called from the door way with Justice in her arms.

" Babe I'm down like 150 bucks." Jensen says.

You and Misha look at Wes shocked.

"You were betting? " Misha asked his son.

" No.... well uncle Jensen.....but....you ratted me out?" Wes moaned.

" Sorry kid it slipped out." Jensen said smugly you hold out your hand and reluctantly Wes hands it to you. You go to give it back.

" Oh no....keep it." Danielle insisted.

" All right!" Wes says.

" We can't." You say.

" He knows he shouldn't be gambling." Misha says. Jensen starts to take it.

" Use it for Destiny. A gift from her God father." Danielle says.

" Ahh man." Wes and Jensen say in unison. 

" Thank you uncle Jensen." You say kissing his cheek 

Finally after a major sugar crash you and Misha are able to get all three kids in bed and a sleep you climb in bed next to your husband exhausted but happy. He snuggles in behind you and nuzzles your neck.

" I love you so much." He says.

" And I love you" you reply. amazed at how two broken hearted lovers could end happily ever after.


	13. AKF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter was the LAST chapter but I had an idea so I'm adding a chapter or two.

You are awoken by the sound of a ringing phone.

" Hello?" You ask tiredly.

"let me talk to Misha." Misha's ex wife's voice made you cringe. It was no secret that she couldn't stand you, but this time her voice had not only contempt but also worry.

" Meesh... Misha. It's Vicki." You say handing him the phone.

" Hello?" He said half asleep. Suddenly his eyes opened wide.

" Ok I'm on my way." He hug up and practically jumped out of bed. " Maison is in the hospital... She's really sick. " He said getting dressed. 

" I'll come with you." You say. You hurried down the hall to wake your nanny Terri and then dressed quickly. Once at the Hospital you were told Maison was in E.R Room 10 but since her mother was there only one of you could go back, because only two at a time was allowed in the room. 

" It's ok I'll wait here. Give Maison a kiss for me." you tell him.

" I will." He says as he kisses your cheek... Then he hurried off to find his daughter. You sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. You decided to go for a walk but as you passed the emergency doors your heart stopped when you saw Terri.

" Terri.. Where's Destiny?" You asked scared.

" They brought her by ambulance... I went to check on her... She was barely moving and she was so hot Y/n... I just called 911." She tells you.

Your legs feel weak and you had to force every muscle to go to the receptionist. 

" They just brought my baby in by ambulance. Destiny Colllins." You tell her. The woman called back to the nurses desk .

" She's in exame room three." She tells you finally. You and Terr hurried to the room. When you got there the DR and nurses were huddled around the bed when one finally moved you were able to see your child laying there... Even tho she was a yr and a half now she still looked so tiny laying on the gurnee. You gave a small whimper and the Dr turned to see you.

" Mrs Collins?" He asked you nodded not taking your eyes of your daughter.

" Mrs Collins, Your daughter is running a very high fever... We are running test to see what the infection is but our main concern now is to get this fever down. Is she allergic to anything?" He asks. You shake your head no.

" Ok Mrs Collins.... Is she on any meds? Been sick recently?" He asks 

" No... She was fine when we went to bed." You say.

" Ok I understand you have another child here sick?" He says You look up as you suddenly remember why you were there in the first place.

" My step daughter is here... Maison." you say.

" Do you think its related?" Terri asked.

" Maybe... Ill Have to talk to her DR to compare illnesses. Mrs Collins... Were going to need you to step out just for a minute. ok" The DR says as he ushers you out of the room. You stare through the glass door then hurry to find Misha.

You round the corner just as Victoria was coming out of Maisons room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked snidly.

" I need to see Misha." You say

" He's with OUR Daughter... Why don't you go home to yours?" She says. you can hear the distaste in her voice.

" I Just need to talk to Misha." You say again.

" You know my child was fine then she spends the day with you and suddenly she's sick as hell? What did you do to my kid?" She snaps

" I didn't do anything... We went to the lake.. Misha took Wes out on the boat and the girls and I played in the sand.." You explain.

" Right..... I told Misha I don't want you around my kids... I told him you weren't ready to be a parent... But would he listen to me no."She says angrly.

" Y/n loves those kids like her own." Terri says coming to your rescue.

Before anyone can say anything more Misha steps out.. Worry across his face,

" Hey." He says taking your hand.

" Misha..." You start but he interrupts you.

" Were still waiting for blood test...." he tells you. but he stops when he sees Terri.

" What are you doing here?" He asks as fear sets in.

" Misha.. Destiny... Shes sick too. She's in room 3." You manage to say. He looks at you for a second the takes off running down the hall.

" Guess Karma is a bitch." Vicki says turning to go back into Maisons room.

Misha was driving him self insane going from room to room. You had decided to call Jared... who imedialtly called the others at the moment the emergency waiting room looked like a supernatural convention. The Dr was having trouble keeping Destiny's temp down just when they think they had it taken care of it would spike again. It turned out that both girls had a case of meningitis... both were being admitted to the hospital.

"This is all your fault!" Vicki acussed you. " Who takes a child to a lake and doesn't use bug spray?"

" But I did... I swear." You insisted. 

" Vicki....I know you're upset,,,, we all are. But blaming y/n isn't going to help the girls." Jared says.

"shouldn't you be with Maison?" Gen asked. Vicki looked as if she wanted to say something but decided against it.

" Tell Misha they're moving OUR daughter to room 211.... If he can pry himself away long enough to go see her." She huffs before taking off.

" Y/n... She didn't mean that.. She's just worried about Maison." Jensen says. You give a nod... You start to head back to see your husband and daughter but as you stand up the room began to spin.

" Y/n?" Jared asks. You go to say something but the next thing you legs gave out. The last thing you remembered was Jared catching you.


	14. Chapter 14

You awake to find yourself in a hospital bed. Jared standing over top of you.

" Hey.." He says smiling.

" DR said you passed out from exhaustion.... Your gonna be fine." He tells you. You give a small nod.

" I'm gonna go get Misha." He says.

" No Don't Please." You say putting a hand on his wrist.

" But he was just here and he gave me orders to come get him as soon as you wake up." Jared tells you.

You shake head...

" He's got enough to worry about. Besides... He should be with the girls." You say

" Y/n.... He loves you.... He's worried about you to." Jared reminds you.

" Jared... Victoria was right this is all my, fault.... maybe i'm not fit to be a mom." You say your voice cracking a bit.

" What? That's the dumbest thing Ive ever heard. You are a great mom... an amazing step mom..." He tells you.

" No I don't deserve Destiney... I don't Deserve Misha.... I don't deserve ....." You let your voice trail..

" That's not true... Y/n you cant give up... " He says. 

" I just don't think I have it in me to fight anymore." you say.

He smiles you and takes your hand.

" Then let us fight for you.. That's what friends are for." He tells you. He bends down and kisses your cheek.

" What the hell man... I'm out of the room for five minuts and you're hitting on my wife?" Misha teases from the doorway.

" Sorry Misha the heart wants what the heart wants." he says winking at you.

"She's all yours." he said patting Misha on the back as he left.

" Thanks Jare." Misha says crossing the room to you.

" How are the girls?" You ask.

" Well I'm happy to say that all three of my girls are gonna be ok. Maison and Destiney are both keeping their fevers down and are officially on strong antibiotic. " he assures you.

" Thank God." you say.

" Misha I'm sorry." you tell him.

" For what?" he asks confused.

" For not being the mother I should have... or the wife for that matter." you tell him.

" Hey I will not let you talk about my wife like that,,, She is the sweetest smartest, most perfect woman ever. And I'll have you know she saved my life once." he tells you, 

" I love you Misha Collins.... " You say. 

" And I love you." He tells you as he slowly presses his lips to yours


	15. Chapter 15

The door to your room opened and in walked the Dr .

" Mrs Collins,,, Mr Collins I'm glad I found you together... I just got the rest of your test results back." He says approaching your bed.

several weeks later,  
Walking into you house, while holding your daughter was one of the best days of your life. The Dr had given Destiny and Maison andyou a clean bill of health... He had given you one to with the strict orders to take it easy till the new baby arrived. You couldn't believe it another child.... Wes was practically begging for you to have a boy and you promised you'd do your best but it wasn't a done deal. 

Wes ran in behind you.... ( Maison was with her mother after the long hospital stay and to tell the truth you didn't blame her one bit), followed by Misha.

" Y/n... Give me that child. The DR said to take it easy." He said taking her from you.

" Misha... The Dr never said I couldn't hold our daughter... He just said to take it easy." you remind him.

" I know... now go sit and take it easy." he tells you.

" Misha I have to start supper." You say with a sigh.

" Don't worry Wes and I have that covered don't we buddy?" Misha says with a wink. 

" We sure do." Wes agreed. You eye the two of them carefully and then give a sigh. 

" Fine what ever." You say slightly annoyed. It wasn't that you minded him fussing over you but he's treating you like a invalid. You made your way into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. You flicked on the tv Suddenly you heard the sound of pots and pans banging around.

" Everything ok in there?" You call out.

" Yes... just okey dokey." Misha called back. A few minutes later Misha, Wes and Destiny joined you in the living room.

" Can we watch Pets?" Wes asked,

" Sure why not." You agree. He hurries to get the DVD and put it on. 20 minutes into the movie the door bell rings.

" That would be supper." Misha said getting up.

" What?" You asked confused.

" We ordered Chinese." he said heading to the door. A few minutes later he was back with several bags.

" Wait if you ordered take out what was all that banging?" You asked confused.

" Oh that was Destiny, she was playing the drums on the pots." he explains. You laughed. 

" And here I thought you two were doing some real cooking." You say as Misha hands you your container of chopsuey.

" We could have but I just thought this was easier." he tells you.

" Sure ma.... don't you like Chinese?" Wes asked.

" you kidding? I love it." You say smiling at him.

" Did you hear that Misha... He called me Ma, instead of y/n." you whispered.

" Yeah I heard... And it's about time..." he says kissing your cheek. You snuggle in to him while Wes and Destiny sit on the floor. Could all this get any better? you think then you remember the little one still cooking inside you as Misha put it and you realize... it soon will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was a cheesy ending sorry lol


	16. Life is a fairy tale

8 months later you slowly made your way into your house, still sore but happier than ever. Misha had one hand on you while the other hand carried the newest member of your happy family. Wes and Maison danced around you like they had just won a trip to Disney World. Terri smiled widely at you while holding Destiny on her hip.

" Let me see him! Let me see my brother!" Wes insisted.

" Me too.... I wanna see the baby." Maison chimed.

" BABY!" Destiny echoed.

" What no hello for me?" you teased as Misha set the car seat down.

" Hi Ma!" Wes chirped.

" Hi Mama!" Maison said.

" Mommy!" Destiny said as Terri set her down. She ran toward you but her daddy intercepted her and swooped her up in a big hug.

"Sorry Des.... Mommy can't hold you just yet." He told her as he leaned her over so you could kiss her cheek. You smiled at the sight of the other two and Terri fawning over the baby.

Misha helped you into the living room and then went back to rescue your son from his own fan club.

He brought the baby in and laid him in your arms.

" Baby... Baby..." Destiny said cheerfully.

" His name is Grant." You remind her.

" Hi Grant... I'm Destiny." She said kissing the top of his head. You, Misha, and laugh. She was getting so big.... Already 26 months old... before you knew it she would be starting pre school, the thought brought a tear to your eye. 

" You ok mama?" Maison asked.

" I'm fine." you assure her.

" I wanna hold m brother." Wes says. you give a nod and Misha hands Grant to his big brother.

" I'm going to be the best big brother ever! You wait and See Grant.." He says.

" My turn." Maison says. Wess moaned his disapproval as Misha moved the baby from one sibling to the other.

" Hey there Granty... I'm your big sis Maison.... And when your big enough we can play dress up." she says.

" No your not." Wes told her.

"yes we are." she insisted. 

" Dad... Do not let her do that to MY brother!" wes said.

" he's OUR brother too" Maison reminded him.

" yeah" Destiny said 

" Guys lets not start fighting over him today ok, let him get ue to us first." Terri teased. 

30 minutes later Terri had coxed the others down into the large game room as you and Misha snuggled on the couch while fussing over your son. 

" God he looks like you."you tell Misha. Misha looks up at you and smiles.

"poor kid." he joked

" no he;s the luckiet kid ever!" you insist. He kisses you on the lips careful not to smoosh the baby on your lap.

" I am so lucky to have you in my life." he tells you.

" Well this is true too." you tease. Misha laughed, his blue eyes sparkling.

" You did it you know." you say.

" Did what?" he asked.

" You gave me my fairy tale ending." you say.

" Why Mrs Collins it's not over... It's just beginning." he assures you. You smile as he takes the baby an lays it in the bassinet. He then comes back to you and sits next to you, puts an arm around you and pulls you into a deep deep kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey just a little note to let you know that there is a part two. So go check out Broken hearted lovers 2 And thanks for reading and liking 


End file.
